


The Seventh Ghoul

by orro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Anteiku isn't an easy decision for Hinami but choosing to be by Kaneki's side makes it simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Ghoul

“I wonder how onii-chan is doing,” Hinami muttered to herself as she drank coffee with Touka one day. It’d been about a month after the encounter with Aogiri and Hinami had heard nothing of Kaneki.

Touka stiffened and slammed her cup of coffee down. She stood up, fury in her eyes, and she only barely kept her voice down to keep from alerting the customers down below in the Anteiku shop.

“Who cares about that asshole?” she spat and stormed out of the room. 

Hinami stared at the droplets of coffee that splattered everywhere. She didn’t mention Kaneki in front of Touka ever again. It took her a few minutes to get up and wipe up the spill during which she realized it probably wasn’t an accident that she hadn’t heard anything about Kaneki.

#

Hinami kept an eye out but the Anteiku staff are very good at keeping their voices hushed around her. Irimi’s training was already in her brain though and she learned to start focusing on the familiar voices. It was all still blurry but eventually she managed to catch that Kaneki has settled into the sixth district. 

From there she began to hunt down any information she could on the sixth district. The twentieth district has been her home but without mama and papa, it hadn’t always been so welcoming of a place. 

Soon enough she discovered just what an impact Anteiku has on the surrounding area. The twentieth ward was one of the safest thanks to Yoshimura and the others. Hinami smiled a little bitterly to herself; it was only safer for humans. Ghouls were still in danger no matter where they were. Her mother was proof of that. 

For the first time in a long while she said nothing to Touka about her planning and researching. Since Touka spent most of her time at school and then at work it was a simple matter to hide all of the newspaper articles and information she’d been scribbling down. And Touka rarely watched television so Hinami took advantage of that to watch the news, appearing innocent but listening carefully as she pretended to read. 

Though she would have preferred to have someone to talk her plan over with, Hinami kept her plan to herself, and then one day simply walked into Anteiku while Touka was at school. The coffee shop was mostly empty, and Hinami could only smell the familiar scent of the ghouls who worked there. 

“Hinami-chan,” Yoshimura greeted her warmly but she knew he was about to scold her for coming here on her own. Someone always came with her to protect her, because she was still on the CCG’s wanted list.

“Can I ask you something?” Hinami said before he could say anything more. 

Yoshimura nodded slowly and glanced around. Yomo was at the cash register and then without a word Yoshimura went to the back, Hinami following. 

“I’d like to go visit the fourth ward,” Hinami said once the door had been closed behind them, trying to remain steady and sure. Yoshimura-san would know what she meant just from that. 

Indeed, he didn’t seem fazed by the question. 

“It’s much more dangerous than you think, Hinami-chan. Even if you were to find Kaneki-kun there.” 

“I want to see him,” Hinami said, looking down a little. Maybe it was a selfish wish but Kaneki was her friend. 

Yoshimura sighed and turned his face away from her. He reached out for a new package of beans. 

“I think it’s best if you stop mentioning Kaneki-kun for a while, Hinami-chan.” 

From far away HInami felt something in her heart break. 

“Please stay upstairs until someone can come and take you back home,” Yoshimura said.

She mumbled an ‘okay’ that he probably hadn’t heard and she walked upstairs in a daze. Kaneki had been one of them and now he was just gone from their lives. No one spoke about him. He wasn’t dead; he was just in a different ward. 

Hinami didn’t cry but she sat down on the couch and stared at nothing in particular. Touka didn’t even want to hear Kaneki’s name. No one at Anteiku mentioned his name, not even Nishiki-kun. This wasn’t right but no one would listen to her. 

Hinami brushed away at the tear that managed to escape her. Crying never helped. She would have to find a different way to get in touch with Kaneki if Yoshimura-san and Touka wouldn’t help her.

#

Hinami wasn’t sure exactly what Yomo-san did. But he knew things and everyone trusted him. Finding him was the most challenging part and it took Hinami the better half of the week before she finally cornered him right outside of the back entrance to Anteiku.

“Yomo-san, I have a favor to ask,” Hinami said, pressing her hands together to get from fidgeting them. 

“What is it, Hinami-chan?” he asked slowly. If Hinami didn’t know better she’d say that his voice was uncertain. Now that she thought about it they hadn’t ever really spoken much before. 

“I want you to take me to Kaneki-kun.”

Now his face was definitely uncertain but Hinami didn’t have any doubts. She wanted to be with her onii-chan. A visit would be best but Hinami had a feeling that she might lose Kaneki again.

“Hinami-chan.” 

“Please, Yomo-san. I can’t stay here, with everyone pretending he’s just gone. I can’t,” Hinami said.

Yomo hesitated. He looked around but it was just the two of them. 

“If I take you there I won’t be able to bring you back,” he said. 

“I understand,” she said. 

Yomo’s expression showed that he clearly didn’t think she did but he nodded all the same. He left after explaining how he would arrive at Touka’s place tomorrow to pick her up. Hinami spent the evening packing her few belongings and fretting. There was a chance that Yomo would tell the others even though HInami didn’t suspect him of being a tattletale. And if that happened she doubted she would ever be able to find a way to know how Kaneki was doing.

It was with some relief and surprise then that he came by after Touka had already gone to school. Touka had assumed Hinami asleep and hadn’t bothered her; Hinami had wanted to say goodbye and she even went to Touka’s door one time. But she was sure Touka would do everything she could to stop her. Hinami would make it up to her later. 

“Stay close, Hinami-chan,” Yomo said as she climbed into his car. 

Hinami nodded as she buckled up and with that he began to drive. It was refreshing to be outside; she had spent so much time locked up inside of Anteiku and Touka’s apartment. There were so many people out and Hinami marveled at them, wondering how many were ghouls. In the car she couldn’t smell the people outside but she was sure they were passing by both kinds of creatures. 

“Is it dangerous to cross districts, Yomo-san?” Hinami asked. 

“Sometimes,” Yomo said. 

Hinami looked down. 

“Do you mean for humans or ghouls?” 

“For both. It’s always more dangerous for ghouls. Everything is.” 

Hinami stopped talking. She tried to shrink back into her seat as much as possible even as she knew it wouldn’t do any good. Perhaps leaving the twentieth ward hadn’t been as smart as she had thought. 

Yomo didn’t say anything but he turned the radio and Hinami found her thoughts distracted by the music. She hesitated but reached out for the button. 

“Can I change it?” 

“Go ahead,” Yomo said.

Hinami fiddled with the buttons, figuring them out by trial and error, and by the time she found something that sounded nice, the car had stopped. She blinked and looked at Yomo then she looked out. They stopped in front of a cute little building and Hinami tilted her head to look at it. Was Kaneki really in there?

“Come on,” Yomo said and Hinami scrambled to get out of the car. Her heart was thumping and when Yomo knocked on the door, it felt like it was only slightly louder than her heartbeat.

“Bonjour,” an elegant man said in greeting as he opened the door with a flourish. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“I want to speak with Ken,” Yomo-san said. He said it without expression and Hinami wished he had more of a responsive face. He didn’t really need a mask to hide himself. 

“Kaneki-sama has no wish to see you at the present time, Yomo-san,” Tsukiyama said in delight, waving his hand and giving him a mock bow. 

Hinami glanced worriedly at Yomo but he didn’t seem fazed by the over the top reaction. She watched as his eyes darted around. But he still didn't say anything. Tsukiyama stood back up, frowning a little at Yomo.

“I’ll hand Hinami-chan only over to Ken,” Yomo said finally. 

Tsukiyama turned to look Hinami over at last. Something of a mocking smile spread onto his face and Hinami wanted to duck behind Yomo-san. But if she was going to live with onii-chan than it seemed like she might be spending time with this person. So she stood upright and looked him right in the eye; his smile grew wider and Hinami hoped against hoped that she had ‘passed’ in his eyes. 

“I do believe I heard something about this. Let me retrieve him for you, mademoiselle.” The strange man gave another bow, this time to Hinami, and she bit her tongue to keep from giggling. She wasn’t sure if her laughter was genuine or nervous. 

Kaneki came down a few minutes later, alone, with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hinami-chan,” he greeted her warmly and something in Hinami’s heart healed a little. 

“Onii-chan. I-” She froze now, uncertain if he would take her. She hadn’t doubted it till now but now she realized the absurdity of what she had been asking. Kaneki had left everyone else. He’d even left Touka onee-chan. Why would he accept her? 

“Thank you, Yomo-san,” Kaneki said and Yomo nodded once. He was looking Kaneki over and Kaneki put an arm around Hinami and led her into the building. Hinami turned around to thank Yomo-san for bringing her but he was gone. 

“Hinami-chan, how are you doing?” Kaneki asked. 

“Onii-chan,” she said, drinking in her fill of him. He looked healthy. “Did you know I was coming?” 

“Yeah. Yomo-san got in contact with me. I didn’t know he knew where I was.” Kaneki looked a little odd, like he was unsure if he was angry or confused. It vanished a moment later. “He wanted me to tell you that if you wanted to go back, you were always welcome to. And it’s true, we’ll take you back whenever you want to visit. Or if you want to go back-” 

“I just got here!” Hinami said, a little worried. 

“Oh! That’s right! I’m not trying to make you leave,” Kaneki said, giving a self conscious laugh. “But you’re not our hostage or anything. You’re our friend.” 

Hinami beamed at that until she realized he said ‘our’. 

“Does onii-chan live with other people?” she asked. 

“Yup.” Kaneki said. “They’re out right now but when they come back, we’ll celebrate. For now we can get you settled in.” 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Kaneki-kun?” The man who had opened the door was there now, hovering at the door they were about to go through. 

“Oh. Hinami-chan, this is Tsukiyama.” Kaneki said in an distant tone. “He’s already been warned about being nice to you. So if he’s mean you tell me and I’ll handle it.” 

“That tone,” Tsukiyama murmured in a weird tone and moved aside so they could come in. Hinami turned around to give him a curious look. He left without giving her another word. 

“He won’t bother you,” Kaneki said. “But he’s. Well. He won’t bother you, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Hinami said. He looked familiar but if onii-chan said he was to be trusted, then she wouldn’t worry about it. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

“Definitely,” Kaneki said with a beam and Hinami relaxed. 

#

The other people who lived there were kind to her. She suspected it was under Kaneki’s orders mostly, but it was better than if they had been mean to her. Not that she thought they necessarily would. Kaneki wouldn’t hang out with people like that. 

The most jarring thing about the whole move was how little she actually saw Kaneki. He was constantly going out, with nothing more than a wave and small smile in her direction. It was a small comfort that some of the other people in the house also seemed as in the dark about her about certain things. 

“Do you know where onii-chan goes?” Hinami asked one of the guys. He seemed to be friends with Banjou-kun but at the same time he made awful fun of him. It didn’t really make sense.

“It’s different places,” the man said with a shrug. 

Hinami sighed and walked up to what was her room. She threw herself on the bed. It was good that she got to be with Kaneki but he was around so little. She preferred this arrangement over not knowing a thing about him but it was almost worse in a way, being so close and still not knowing where he was so often. 

There came a knock at the door and Hinami looked up to see Kaneki. He waved but Hinami didn’t smile. She slowly slid her bookmark into place and set it down on the bed.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, Hinami-chan,” Kaneki said. He took a hesitant step into the room. Then when she didn’t say anything he began to slowly walk inside, as if afraid that at any moment she would revoke her permission. 

“It’s okay, onii-chan,” Hinami said. She wasn't happy with it but at the same time, she sort of understand. Kaneki had things he wanted to understand. And being at Anteiku meant he couldn’t do that. But on his own he could. Maybe. 

“I still want to make it up to you,” he said and now he was at her bed, holding that bag with a tight grip, his knuckles turning colors a little. “Here.” 

Hinami took the bag, accepting the peace offering. Inside was a brand new dictionary. She drunk in the smell of the new book, smiling despite herself. Hinami ran her fingers over the hardcover and looked up at Kaneki. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said and Kaneki shrugged a little with a small smile. 

“It’s my apology. I know it’s still dangerous for you and Yomo-san insisted that you still be accompanied, which I agree with. But I imagine it gets boring here-” 

“I’d still rather be here,” Hinami said quickly, hating herself for the fear that crept into her voice. Kaneki wouldn’t send her away but if it was for her safety, he would do so in a heartbeat. 

“I’m not trying to scare you,” Kaneki said softly. “Can I take you out tomorrow? We can grab some coffee and you can see the sixth ward a bit. It’s different but I think you’ll feel more at home if you can see it, you know?” 

Hinami nodded and hugged her dictionary again. 

“Tomorrow,” she repeated, as if making him promise. 

“Tomorrow,” Kaneki repeated. 

#

Hinami was rereading a favorite book in the sitting room downstairs, alone for once. Everyone else was out. Again, Hinami didn’t have a clue, but this was becoming new again. The door opened but Hinami didn’t look up; no one ever visited here. And sure enough it was Banjou at the door.

“HInami-sama, I-” Banjou came into the room but then his face turned red and he turned to flee. 

“Banjou-kun?” Hinami asked, looking up from her book with a bit of a dazed expression. She hadn’t even looked up at him so she wasn’t sure why he was running away. 

“I don’t want to bother you,” he said, looking down at the floor. 

“Oh. Oh no! I was reading an exciting chapter, that’s why I didn’t notice you right away,” she explained, sliding her bookmark into place and closing her book. 

“I don’t want to interrupt you, Hinami-,” Banjou said, pausing and struggling for what to call her. He was still inching away. 

“You can call me Hinami-chan,” Hinami said with a gentle smile.

Banjou stopped but he still looked ready to bolt which confused Hinami because she wasn’t dangerous. She looked him over but he didn’t seem out of breath or covered in blood; she hadn’t a hint about where he had been. 

“Do you know where everyone is?” Hinami asked. 

“Not really,” Banjou said and Hinami believed him. He didn’t seem like he was good at lying. “I know Kaneki-Kun is going to another ward for something but he’ll be fine.” 

Hinami said nothing. There was always the fear that Kaneki would never return. There were other ghouls and the doves; and though they seemed safe here Hinami knew the sixth ward was more dangerous than their previous home at Anteiku . 

“You’re just like Kaneki-kun,” Banjou said with a smile. He picked up one of the books reverently and ran his fingers across the spine. 

“Would you like to borrow it? I’ve read it before,” Hinami said, offering it to him. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Banjou said. 

“Go ahead,” Hinami said. “It’ll be to talk about after you’ve read it.” 

“Oh. Um. I can’t exactly read,” Banjou finally admitted, face red with a blush. 

Hinami blinked and then brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her look of surprise. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything.” A good many ghouls couldn’t read or write since they couldn’t exactly go to school. Hinami stared at the book for a moment. “Banjou-kun, I could teach you to read? Onii-chan used to help me and I could teach you!” 

“What? You could?” Banjou looked at the book again, giving it a perplexed look, as if he couldn’t fathom being able to comprehend reading it himself. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try.” 

Hinami’s mind was whirring. Teaching Banjou would give her something to do and then she could talk to him about the books they read. They could go to bookstores together and pick out their favorites and maybe Kaneki would join them more. 

“Hold up, I need paper!” Hinami cried out and flew to her room. Banjou jolted a little in surprise at her excitement but he was still sitting on the couch when she returned with a pile of paper and pens. 

An hour later it was clear that Banjou needed to be taught everything but Hinami just smiled and pushed her dreams back of bookstore outings a few months. They took a break for coffee and then jumped right back into it. 

They didn’t even notice when the door opened. Kaneki came into the room and paused, a small smile on his face as he watched them. 

“Onii-chan! Look! I’m teaching Banjou-kun to read,” Hinami said proudly. 

Banjou looked a little sheepish, but he was a good student. He was patient and willing to listen to Hinami even though he was so much older than her. Kaneki went to the table and looked over their notes and books, picking up the pencil that had rolled to the floor unnoticed by them.

“Can I join you? It’ll go faster with another person, right?” 

Hinami beamed as Kaneki stood by her, quickly figuring out one of their missing words. She glanced up to see his smile had widened and her own smile grew as well.


End file.
